1. Field of the Invention
The invention relates to a communication terminal provided which transfers personalisation items during call set up and during a call. The personalisation items are used to make a called person aware of something or just to make the call more personalised.
2. Description of Prior Art
In the development of mobile communication there is a trend towards more personalised ways of communication and expression forms. An exampled of this is the short message service (SMS), chat, picture messaging, animations, ringing tunes, operator logos, vibrations, exchangeable covers and picture holders for personal pictures. Users have however found out that there are some limitations with these features, and have been looking for something more advanced.
According to the GSM 02.87 specification it is specified a User-to-User Signalling (UUS) supplementary service allows the served subscriber to send/receive a limited amount of subscriber generated information to/from another user in association with a call to the user. The User-to-User Signalling (UUS) channel works in parallel with the speech channel during e.g. call set-up that can be used for communication. The served subscriber can send and receive User-to-User-Information (UUI) in different phases of the call depending on the service(s) to which the subscriber subscribes.